


Imagine Dragons

by Esperata



Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught By Surprise, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: In which Bruce doesn't expect the others back so soon.





	Imagine Dragons

“How was I to know it’d be a bust?” Tony said defensively again as the elevator opened and they stepped out… Only to both stop and stare at the purple-clad scientist shimmying across the room to loud music.

_“Thunder, feel the thunder. Lightning and the thunder.”_

Bruce turned and abruptly realised he had an audience.

“Shit!” He promptly stumbled over his feet.

“Enjoying yourself?” Tony smirked.

“Jarvis, mute,” Banner muttered. It fell suddenly silent.

“Feel the thunder?” Thor quirked an eyebrow. Bruce flushed but shot him a grin.

“Is that an offer?”

Thor looked him up and down.

“Absolutely, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who helped me compile my Thruce playlist.


End file.
